1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a power conversion apparatus that is configured to adjust, according to a phase difference φ, a transmitted power that is transmitted between a primary side conversion circuit including a plurality of primary side ports and a secondary side conversion circuit including a plurality of secondary side ports and magnetically coupled with the primary side conversion circuit via a transformer (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193713 (JP 2011-193713 A), for example).
Further, there has been known a PHV (a plug-in hybrid car) which includes a DCDC converter connected to an inverter, and a DCDC converter provided in an AC input charger, and which is configured to supply a power to an auxiliary device as appropriate.
However, as the number of DCDC converters connected to a power supply increases, it costs more.